How it all started
by boomer4ever
Summary: Kuroro Lucifer takes a moment to think of all the things he's done, and how it changes the fate between him and a certain Kuruta.


A/N: Hello! I just want everyone to know that I'm alive! This is my favorite pairing in Hunter x Hunter. The other two are Leorio x Kurapika and Gon x Killua. : 3 This is just something I thought of while listening to 'Guardian Angel' on YouTube. I hope you all like it! Enjoy! :)

Summary: Kuroro Lucifer takes a moment to think of all the things he's done, and how it changes the fate between him and a certain Kuruta.

Pairing: KuroKura

* * *

_**The Meeting**_

The Scarlet Eyes.

Those were the beautiful eyes that he had treasured for so long. So many years, he had searched for the eyes that only belonged in legends. Those were the eyes that would shine a magnificent scarlet when the user was emotional. Many thought that the people who had such a gift were agents of the devil; however, it was only a rumor. While most elders of the world wouldn't forget the stories, many people of today's generation either didn't care anymore, or wanted the eyes for money. Lucifer was one of them.

He never had the decency to think of how his next course of action would affect those around him. All he wanted was those beautiful eyes; to see the deep flame of anger and hatred. He loved it. The screams of terror and pain made Kuroro excited and the want-_the need_-to see the flame bound eyes grew even more. Kuroro didn't care or feel anything as he slaughtered the people who had obtained these eyes.

The Kuruta clan. They were the only ones who had the Scarlet Eyes, so the only way he could have them was to take the eyes himself. His group, the Phantom Troupe, had completely wiped out the clan and had the eyes for themselves; or so they thought.

Had any of them known there was a survivor, they would have hunted him down and killed him like all the others. It was at this moment, where everyone's fate would change, thanks to one person. The Kuruta clan's last survivor; Kurapika.

Kuroro had no idea that this boy would affect his life so much, in such a short amount of time. On their first encounter, he barely regarded the 18 year old as a threat, but was surprised to hear he had killed their strongest in brute force, Ubo. No one knew what he was capable of, except the fact that he was powerful in all types of Nen, making himself known as the chain user. He used a chain for different purposes, all to kill them one way or another.

The fact that he was so powerful and young, just for revenge, startled Kuroro immensely. This brought another question; how could they have never known about him for 5 whole years? Surely, word would have spread of a boy aiming to defeat them, right? This just led to the conclusion that he had been careful about his eyes and who he gave information to. Honestly, Kuroro was impressed.

Through his time in York Shin, however, Kurapika's determination for revenge continued to boggle his mind. It was that one day, though, that he had become truly curious about the Kuruta. The day he was taken hostage.

Somehow, Kurapika, a med student named Leorio, and a woman who could listen to people's heartbeats going by Senritsu, had managed to capture him and take him hostage. Was he worried? Not in the slightest. It was when Kurapika had lashed out during their car ride that captured his interest. His eyes had shone so brightly with hatred, more than anyone else before. He could see the anger and despair, as if he grabbed marker and wrote it all over his face.

Not to sound like Hisoka or anything, but the way the determination and disgust controlled his actions, it made him somewhat excited. He wanted to know exactly how strong the boy had become. That was the moment when Kuroro knew that this last Kuruta would change his life in some way.

After the events of the hostage situation, Kuroro had an idea. Kurapika was sure to pay a great threat to the Phantom Troupe, so he needed a way to convince him to join them.

_**The Truce**_

Kuroro Lucifer was no idiot, which was obvious. He knew that convincing the young Kuruta to join would be no easy task. He did have a strategy, though. Once a meeting between the two was under way, Kurapika was more than shocked at the deal he was being offered. The spider head would help him retrieve the stolen eyes of his destroyed clan, but he had to join the Spider's for that to happen.

Kurapika had to make the hardest choice in his life right then. The answer was obvious, though.

He accepted.

He accepted the offer, but was shocked that his friends Leorio, Killua and Gon had begged him to come along. They all wanted another adventure, and would never allow their best friend to go alone. It was then decided that they would all travel around in search of the Scarlet Eyes.

The Kuruta was weary on the first few weeks, always tensing up whenever the Spider head came close. His eyes would often turn to the vibrant scarlet that they were known for. His friends were the only ones who could keep him calm; trying to convince him many times that everything would be fine.

Many of the Spiders had often picked fights with the boys, but many were often cut short from the Spider head. This at least gave Kurapika some assurance that everything would be ok. If Kuroro really wanted him dead, he would done so already, right?

Other than a few misunderstandings, their adventures proved to be slowly opening the Kuruta up. Although he still hated Kuroro, he had taken an odd form of trust in the man. He was a man of his word, so if he made a promise, Kurapika would believe him.

Both men seemed to have many similar interests, which disturbed the blond greatly. They both enjoyed reading, and discovering new topics, and exploring each other's different opinions. They liked to drink coffee in the morning and hot tea at night. Kuroro would often have restless nights, so he taught the blond to drink warm milk with honey to help him sleep. Neither could cook, and they both seemed to be greatly disturbed by Hisoka, but then again, since when is that ever new?

One night though, when they had to sneak into an auction site before its opening day for the eyes, they were put into a bad situation. A guard had seen them trespassing and immediately sent out the dogs. While they managed to rescue the eyes, on their run back to safety, a dog managed to bite Kurapika's leg. Having no other choice, Kuroro had to carry the 18 year old, much to the other's dismay. Much to the blonds' surprise, he even treated his leg and helped him heal.

When the Spider head saw the boys fear, something went tugging at his heart. Kurapika expected him to just leave him behind, but that wasn't the case at all. After all the fighting, the beatings, the mental and physical scars, Kuroro had helped him.

After that, things had changed. Kuroro seemed more protective over the boy. They had much more physical contact, and none were ever meant to be painful. Often many times, one of them would catch the other staring. Neither of them had expected this to happen at all.

Kurapika often wondered what was going through his enemies head. Could they even call each other enemies anymore? One day, though, Kuroro asked a question no one would have expected.

"Do you still hate me?"

Saying that the blond was shocked was an understatement. Where in the world did this come from? It was a good question, though. Did he still hate him? After two whole months traveling together and his friends, things had changed drastically. Could he really bring himself to hate the very person who had saved his life? Kurapika no longer saw a cold hearted killer. He saw an actual human being who always managed to make him laugh somehow, who made him learn how to slowly forgive and forget.

Although Kurapika could never forget what the Spider head had done to him and his clan, he could no longer hate him. But of course, he never wanted to admit it to the Spider head though, seeing it as being weak.

" Yes."

_**The Realization**_

They had finally done it. All of the Scarlet eyes had been collected after a span of 6 months. When Kurapika heard of this, he smiled like and cheered like no tomorrow. Kuroro had never seen him smile like that before, and honestly, he wanted to see more of it.

The distance between them mentally and physically had changed, to where they no longer wanted to rip the other's throat out. Both of the men had actually grown to appreciate the other's company. As a celebration, everyone had gone out to a carnival. This gave everyone a chance to unwind and have fun for once. Kuroro had taken the young blond with him to see a movie that happened to be incredibly close by.

During the movie, Kuroro couldn't help but sneak several glances at the boy. He started noticing things that he hadn't paid attention to before. His eyes wondered onto the boy's face, the way his beautiful eyes glistened innocently and widened in wonder at the different thing going on in the movie. He looked at how his rose lips pouted and smiled, looking moist and inviting. For a brief moment, he wondered if he had ever kissed anyone yet. The thought of him getting to put his own lips to his made his heart pound. He quickly dismissed the thought and looked at his flawless skin, and the way his beautiful blond hair touch his shoulders slightly, and how he wanted to run his hands through his hair.

He moved on from his face and down at his body and hands. One would probably think he was a girl, and many still refuse to acknowledge his true gender, which annoyed the Kuruta immensely. The way he walked with a slight sway to his hips and his feminine features made it worse. His hands we perfect and flawless and Kuroro greatly wanted to hold that hand; so he did.

As soon as his hand touched the blonds, he almost pulled away, due to the tiny lightning bolt that seemed to pulse through their bodies. He slowly slid his hand in the others and intertwined their fingers.

Kurapika took a look of shock and turned to him, momentarily forgetting about the movie. The way the light from the screen danced across his face, with his striking blue eyes and slight blush on his cheeks made him look like an angel. Soon enough, he smiled slightly and squeezed his hand, as Kuroro squeezed back.

After they had all gotten back to a hotel for the night, Kuroro finally knew what he was feeling, and had no idea what to do. Finally, he invited the Kuruta into his room, letting the boy go on and on about how happy he was about being able to bring peace to his clan by collecting their eyes. Kuroro couldn't help but smile at his excitement, and then walked over to him.

"…Kurapika," he said in barely a whisper, and brought his hand up to brush away a few strands of hair on his forehead.

Said blond blushed profusely and slapped his hand away."W-what are you doing?" Kuroro couldn't hide his frown at the reaction. He took a few steps forward, the other stepping away. Soon, Kurapika fell onto the bed, and before he could move away, Kuroro was on top of him. He grabbed his wrists but not too hard and before the other could resist, he put his mouth on Kurapika's.

Lightning seems to jolt through his body at the sudden touch. Kurapika made many attempts to pull away, but the other wouldn't let him.

"It's ok…" he whispered into the blonds' ear, making him shudder. This seemed to help as he slowly relaxed into the kiss. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly with the other as the silently moved along with the other. Kuroro slowly lifted his hands away and ran them through his beautiful blonde hair. Slowly but surely, Kurapika kissed back slightly and brought his hands to run through the other's curls.

They both closed their eyes enjoying the moment as Kuroro ran his hands along his cheeks, wanting to touch his perfect skin. He opened his eyes only to see red, realizing that the Kuruta was not angry nor upset, but happy. Kuroro wanted to see those eyes turn red in pleasure not in anger, and this only made his heart skip a beat.

Suddenly, the blonde gasped when he felt something wet on his lower lip. He moaned slightly into the kiss, giving Kuroro goose bumps as he slid his tongue along his sweet lips and into his mouth. He enjoyed being able to explore the others mouth and tongue. The heat between the two increased as Kuroro slid his hands along Kurapika's chest, making him gasp.

Kuroro never thought that he would ever be able to feel love like this, but hear he was, practically making out with the only person who could lower the walls surrounding him.

They continued to playfully touch and kiss the other for a few more minutes before common sense seemed to find Kurapika as he pulled away. He was gasping for breath, as he felt his cheeks turn hot and his eyes slowly turned back to its deep blue.

He stared at Kuroro for a moment before blushing even harder, making the older man chuckle. He smiled at him as he stroked his hair earning a slight purr from the boy.

"Kuroro…" he managed to say in between breaths. The other was shocked, as Kurapika never called him by his name. This realization made his heart burst all over again. It seems that he really did return his feelings, but he had to make sure. Keeping his face impassive as usual, he remembered that he ask him a question.

"Yes?"

"I still hate you."

"I love you too! ~"

* * *

A/N: BE GREATFUL! That was annoying but fun to write at the same time. This is a different style, and I actually like it. Please, tell me what you think! R&R please! Thanks! :)


End file.
